Is It Love Or Is It Magic?
by MusicPeaceAndCheese
Summary: Three new girls come to Joe's school as transfer student from there closed school, which taught spells and magic. Joe soon falls for one and wonders if they would know about The Book. Now must Joe decide: Ask or Not. So Simple... Or Is It?
1. The New Girls

**Alright, for this story I am hoping to make it a bit longer than The Super Secret. If you haven't read it yet, you NEED to before you read this! I hope you guys like it! REVIEW AND FAVORITE PLEASE!! :D Also check out my profile for a new poll which is quick, but important!**

I never expected new girls. Especially three. That knew each other. And were BFF's. And I never realized one would be so _pretty._ Wait, WAIT!

1. I'm 11.

2. Girls are still supposed to be Icky!

3. I haven't even said HI to her!

You're probably wondering what is going on, right? Well, today we got three new girls.

_Earlier That Day: (Flash Back!)_

_It was the middle of the 6__th__ grade school year, and the kids in 's (Everyone called her ) classroom were off the wall! The girls were as usual giggling about nothing while the boys tried to decipher why they were giggling. Then the girls burst out laughing like loons. The boys began to yell at them. At that moment walked into the room, looking pretty peeved. Behind her were three mystery girls, clustered together. They looked weirdly cautious. _

"_These are your new students. They transferred from..." She paused. "School of Ancient Arts." She sneered the school's name. The School of Ancient Arts was actually a school about witchcraft and spells and such. No math, science, nothing like that. thinks it's savage not to be taught that, but I still begged my mom if I could go. Now being a Warp Wiz. She acted a bit more superior, a bit more mature, and said it would be suspicious. Yeah, RIGHT. continued._

"_The school lost its funding and was closed down. Permanently." She sighed happily. The girls looked somber. "Now, meet our new students. First, Selena." A tall girl with short, black hair stepped forward. Her hair was a bit fringy at the ends, and she wore a cute hot pink spaghetti strap with a smiling rhinestone skull on it. She also wore a dark red plaid skirt, with black leggings underneath it. Selena had flat white shoes with colorful peace signs on them. Her eyes were a warm brown._

"_Um…. Hi." Selena stepped back. Her voice was a bit dead, as if she left part of her soul in her old school. _

"_Next is Faith." Faith sprang out of her place. Her hair was also short, and very curly. She wore a short sleeved crimped plaid T, like the ones cow girls wore. Faith wore flannel jeans, and she wore….. Brown leather cow boy boots. (?!?!?) She had deep blue eyes and a real smile._

"_Hi Yall! I hope we can be friends!" She had a strong Okie-Twang, and obviously was very spunky. I saw Fred stare at her, practically drooling, and I saw Faith giggle and wave at him._

"_And last but not least, this is Jade." This was the girl I was talking about. She seemed shy. Her eyes were a mossy green, and she was light mocha color. Her hair was long, silky, straight, and black, and went down to her slim waist line. She wore a bright purple T with a smiley on it, along with a flaring denim skirt, no leggings. Her legs were smooth, and she wore purple high-tops. Her face was clear, except for a light sprinkle of freckles from eye to eye. She slightly smiled and waved._

"_Hello. Nice to meet you." She spoke softly. _

_~End Flashback~_

Now it was 4th hour and BOOM! All three girls walk in, speaking quietly amongst themselves. I stopped talking to Fred and Sam about today's mystery meat. (Was it _EVEN _meat?!)

"Fred, sit over there!" I demand. I was hoping Fred wpuld move, Jade, Selena and Faith were already talking to the teacher.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just _move!"_ He gave me a look of surprise and moved to the other pair of double desks, both vacant. Sam also sat alone. Mrs. Tran didn't like anyone sitting next to Sam because he was basically a cheat sheet. The girls turned around just as the bell rang.

"Um... Faith, go sit by Fred." She pointed to him and he waved enthusiastically. She waved back. "Selena, since your grades at your old school were absolutely _excellent,_ please go sit next to Sam. Sam looked up from his book, _The Time Machine_ by H.G Wells. He blushed as Selena said 'Hi' maybe a _bit_ warmer that just being friendly. "And Jade…." I crossed my fingers. "Please go sit next to Joe." I almost yelled in excitement as she came over to the vacant spot. She looked weary. "Now, let's begin!"

Social Studies went by in a flash. Mrs. Tran had forgotten completely that Selena, Faith and Jade were new until the end of class almost.

"So, Mrs. Tran began. "What did you learn about in your old school?" She addressed Faith. Up until then her and Fred had been just staring at each other, so she barely knew what was going on.

"Huh? Oh, um…" She blushed.

"OK….. Jade, how about you help Faith out here a bit." Jade sighed. She hadn't spoken all hour, just sat quietly doodling in her notebook, depressed probably. She kept writing School of Ancient Arts over and over again in her note book. Jade looked up and spoke.

"We learned about things such as spells, rituals, magic…"

"What kind of magic?" I began listening intently. _Especially_ the next thing.

"Not much. Just mainly about this magic book called-"Then the bell rang.

**Hmmmm…. Perhaps Jade can be talking about THE BOOK? This is mainly what this story is about. Do they? And can this be the key to becoming the Warp Wizard Joe is **_**destined**_** to be? I guess you are going to just have to wait and find out on the next chapter! SORRY! :D**


	2. Connections

**OK Sorry! I know it has been unusually long (For Me At least) since I have updated. I have been especially busy with choir, and now I am doing cheer leading and am getting a LOT more homework than usual. Well anyways just saying not to expect the same circumstances that you got with The Super Secret. REVIEW AND FAVORITE PLEASE!! :P**

Even though we only had 2 out of 6 classes with Jade, Selena, and Faith, all of our classes were clustered together, so we saw each other a lot in the halls. Here is what usually happened:

_As we walked by the girls, we all had a different reaction. _

_Fred waggled his eyebrows a Faith (Dweeb) and Faith would giggle, blush, and wave back. (Is that all she EVER did?!)_

_Selena would give Sam a sly smile and wink, while he just smiled shyly and waved slightly back. One time he even blushed a very faint and light pink. _

_And for certain EVERY time I would look at Jade, then smile and wave eagerly. She I think glanced over once for a milli-second, but most of the time was staring off into space. Her eyes looked distant. She was probably thinking about The School of Ancient Arts. No offense but she seemed OBSESSED with that school. _

Now it was the end of the day, and I could see _all_ of them were surrounded by boys. They didn't really notice or care they were panting like puppies after them. Jade looked a bit agitated at them. Suddenly the boys around her got all rowdy. They started howling like mutts (Going back to the stupid puppy analogy) and then one slapped her _butt._

She jumped in surprise, and the boy's laughter got louder. She blushed, embarrassed and tears began welling up in her eyes. I finally realized what was going on. She was being harassed. That was when I couldn't take it anymore. I intervened.

"Stop!" I pushed and shoved against the boys and made a little pocket of just space for her. She looked at me curiously with sad eyes. A lot of Oooos went through the crowd, challenging me.

"What are you gonna do about it?" A boy I believe named Corey said.

"I'm not getting violent. Back off her." I snapped. I turned to Jade. "Want me to walk you to your bus?" I gave the other boys a warning glare. She debated in her head. Jade turned to face me.

"Well, I walk to school; I only live two blocks away, so I suppose you could walk me _home._" She said. Her voice was soft and magical music to me. I nodded. Once we began walking, the group of boys broke up, and I heard a lot of complaining, _especially_ a lot of cussing. Jade and I left the building.

"So," I attempted to begin some small-talk. "What was your old school like?" She was silent for a little.

"Wonderful," She whispered. "They teaches never gave homework, and…" She began to indulge in a tale about how awesome her old school, and soon I was commenting about it too. It turns out we had a lot in common. After awhile, I even made her laugh, and I for the first time ever saw her smile. It was beautiful.

"What was your favorite subject?" I asked her. This was about the hundredth question I asked her. She sighed tease fully and smiled again, but a bit shyer.

"Definitely magic." She answered.

"Really? I _love _magic!" I stopped on the sidewalk. "Observe as I painfully remove my thumb!" She laughed. Now we were at her house. I kinda felt sorta sad our time had ended. She had never opened up to _anyone._ But then again, I had only known her for a day.

"Yup, it seems like it." She walked up the steps and then turned back to face me. "Thanks for walking me home. Really. I guess I will see you tomorrow." She also seemed sorta sad to leave. Jade waved. I waved back.

"Bye…" I said dreamily.

Every night after that I dreamed about her.

**AWWW!! So cute! I still have that poll up, and it will be up until I take it down! (DUH…..) It might be a few more days until I update again but I WILL! Bye!**


	3. Invitation

**YAY it is the weekend! I will try and cram as many good chapters as I can into two days, so REVIEW AND FAVORITE PLEASE!! BTY I am writing this listening to Taylor Swift, so I am getting lots of ideas from this. **

The next day I was really excited on seeing Jade. I even took an extra 10 minutes on hygiene. That is _so_ not me! I wore a casual but clean T-Shirt that had an Abercrombie label on it. (My mom got it for me at Christmas…. Don't ask.) It smelled nice, felt nice, and was blue. I wore some nice denim jeans with them, my only pair without holes. I made my hair (What little I had) and combed it gently, then decided that looked stupid and messed it up. Now _that's_ better. I called Fred and Sam 5 minutes early (We called each other, then met up and walked to the bus stop.) but both complained and said '5 more minutes!' I grumbled and waited. Finally Sam called. I walked up a few apartments and met up with him. Then we crossed the street and met up with Fred. I noticed both of them looked a little bit more dressy or cleaner (In Fred's case) than usual. We walked in silence.

First hour was very quick. It seemed I took a swift glance at Jade and-BANG!! The bell rang. Oh wait, it was just the announcements. I sighed in relief. didn't have many announcements. He closed out. But almost immediately he came back on.

"Pardon the interruption, teachers but I forgot about the last announcement." He began. "This Friday is The Second Semester _Karaoke_ Dance! Come on down and show us what you got. Tickets will be 1 dollar and can be bought at lunch. Have a wonderful day!" A lot of boys groaned. I was careful not to. I didn't groan (Even though I _hate_ karaoke) because as I was staring at Jade, when the announcements mentioned karaoke, her face slightly lit up. I would _definitely_ be going to this dance. _Then_ the rest of 1st hour went by in a flash.

Lunch was hectic. Everyone was trying to get a ticket, probably trying to hit on some girls. The dance was on Friday, and it was already Wednesday. Fred and Sam looked uncomfortable and jealous. I looked at Faith and Selena and saw why. They were being _swarmed_ by boys, and I saw the girls politely nod 'No' a lot. With every no Fred and Sam relaxed a bit, but tightened up again when a new boy came up to them. I sorta thought it was funny. I was even going to say something to them when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Umm, hi. Can I sit here? My table is too crowded." Jade asked, with a tray of food in her hands. She had a small salad, a Kiwi Sobe Life Water, and a small bowl of grapes. (_Very healthy!)_

Suddenly I felt really embarrassed of my greasy pizza, Coke and Doritos.

"Um…. S-sure." I pulled up a chair. Then I saw the dance ticket lying next to the Sobe. "So, you're going to the Karaoke Dance?" I asked. She looked at the ticket and blushed.

"Yes, I really enjoy singing." She replied. She began munching on her salad. A boy came up and asked her to the dance. She nodded 'No.'

"Really?" I teased. She smiled a little and leaned in a bit. A boy approaching her saw this and turned around, looking defeated. I felt triumphant.

"Really." She replied. I leaned in some more.

"Who's your favorite artist?" Now I was intrigued. Jade blushed a bit.

"Taylor Swift." I was surprised. I thought if I knew any of her songs and remembered Anna had the CD, and went around the house singing the chorus to Love Story and Tim McGraw.

"Really?" I asked again, leaning a bit closer. Jade laughed.

"Really."

"Favorite song?" I asked. Now we were about two inches apart, so close I could smell her perfume. It smelled like cinnamon.

Jade thought for a while.

"I think it's between… Stay Beautiful or The Outside." We leaned in closer. I was so close, I could probably kiss her. Then I decided to take a huge risk.

"So," I asked playfully. "Are you going to the dance_ with_ anyone?"

"No, I don't date." She smiled, flattered.

"Oh."

"I never said _why_."

"Then why?" We leaned in a bit closer.

"Because I _can't_. Not until I'm 12. And my birthday is tomorrow… wanna come? _Then_ you can ask me to the dance." I was stunned. _Me? Being asked out? No way!!_

"O-Ok." That was all I could say. She leaned out.

"Great, oh, and bring Sam and Fred."

"Why?" I had gotten up and was collecting my trash.

"Just because it's _my_ birthday doesn't mean Faith and Selena can't have a present?" Jade teased. I understood what she meant and nodded. "So be at my house, 5:00 PM, tomorrow." She waved. I waved back.

When she left, all the happiness of our few minutes drained from her face. Her bright green eyes grew distant, and she seemed a bit more depressed.

After she was out of sight, I cheered happily.

**OK, I hope this was long! Only about 800-900 words, but hey! So just for story purposes, look up Stay Beautiful and The Outside by Taylor Swift, because I will be using both of these songs. :D**


	4. Dream

**OK, after this I am going to finish up some homework, and maybe put up another chapter. I am expecting reviews so REVIEW!! :D Oh I almost forgot! In the first chapter I never said what color Faith's hair was, she is blonde! Random but a nice detail! **

It was 9 PM and I just finished listening to my sister's CD… again. Earlier I had went out and bought Jade a pretty pair of spiral silver earrings. Now I was listening to the Taylor Swift CD, and had memorized all the lines to every song. I have to admit, she was _really_ good. I wonder if a country girl like Faith would like Taylor Swift. Hmmm….

I was humming Mary's Song (Taylor Swift) when I fell into a deep sleep. Then I had a strange dream.

I _was on top of a hill. It_ _was lush and green, and full of wild flowers. A few feet away from me I saw…. I SAW JADE! But she looked younger, a lot younger. She was happy and laughing. I smiled. Jade looked so care-free. She grabbed a wild flower and sniffed it. A cloud of purple pollen rose in the air. She laughed again. Then Jade fell right beside me._

_'I must be invisible or something!' I thought. Then I suddenly noticed what she was wearing on top of her head._

_It was a delicate tiara, made of gold. It was Rhine-stoned with sapphires and rubies, both seeming to melt into each other. Light flower patterns were outlined in the frame work. Other than that she was wearing jeans and a regular T-Shirt. I looked in the distance. _

_On another hill was a castle. It was grey and stone. There was a balcony on a column, and two people on it, waving at Jade. They were a long way from here, maybe about half a mile, but Jade still waved. She was enjoying herself I could tell._

_"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!' They waved back. Then suddenly a large BOOM! Filled the air. The balcony and column were now in smithereens. I, now being panicked, looked at Jade. She was staring surprisingly at the column._

_"Mommy? Daddy? MOMMY! DADDY!" She began crying, and was still calling for them. She ran towards the castle, still yelling their names, crying, and shaking her head in denial. I felt something wet on my shirt. I looked down and saw I was crying too. Suddenly a woman ran up to Jade and grabbed her tight. Jade screamed and squirmed in frustration. The woman was crying to._

_"I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY! LET GO! I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY! MOMMY! DADDY!" She cried harder and harder. The women stroked her hair. Then she said._

_'Lynnox is no longer safe. It is only a matter of time before they get The Princess. I – I must send her away!" She turned back to Jade, who was still yelling for her mommy and daddy. I felt really bad for her._

_"Princess Jade of Lynnox, your home is no longer a safe place for you. For anyone. If you stay, you will suffer like your parents, so until Lynnox is safe again, I must bring you somewhere safe until the time is right."_

_She took out some sort of slide of glass out and touched it a few times. A complicated looking map of stars came up. She pointed to a star and it zoomed in. The star was Earth. The woman smiled._

_"Earth. Jade, until you come back, Earth shall be your home, OK?" Still sobbing loudly, Jade nodded._

_"Yes Natasha." Natasha muttered something under her breath and both faded away, leaving the burning castle. _


	5. Disaster

**Hey you guys homework ALL DONE! :D I hope you paid close attention to that dream Joe had, it tells a **_**lot**_**about Jade's past, and about her present state… The dance will be in the next chapter or two… so don't worry! REVIEW AND FAVORITE PLEASE!! P.S If you haven't polled yet, poll because I will be taking it down soon! :D**

I walked up to Jade's front porch. Last night I had called Fred and Sam and invited them. Both agreed happily and went and bought her gifts. They were probably already there, since I had to complain to my mom. Anna had wanted to go and we had a huge argument. Eventually my mom said Anna wasn't invited, so she couldn't come. This ticked her off and put her in a pretty bad mood. I rang the doorbell and waited all of three seconds.

A young woman with light, long, wavy caramel hair and a fair face stood by the door. Her eyes were blue, and she was dressed in average mom clothes. She smiled at me. I noticed something about her… she looked really familiar…

**'**_**Oh my gosh! It's that woman from my dream, Natasha**__!!' _I screamed in my head. Natasha looked puzzled. I realized what my face probably looked like and straightened up.

"Oh… sorry, um… you looked familiar." I was afraid she would get mad or nervous or even slam the _door_ in my face, but to my surprise she laughed.

"It's OK." Yup. Even her voice was the same. It had that royal tone. "I get that a lot. You must be Joe." She held out her hand. "I am Jade's adopted mom, . Just wanted to say, seeing we look _nothing _alike. But you can call me Natasha. Now come in, Jade's been expecting you!"

We walked into a regular looking apartment. Nothing fancy. At the top of the stair case I heard Jade, Selena, Faith, Fred and Sam tumbling down the stairs all smiling at me.

"Hey!" Faith greeted.

"Hola amigo!" Fred said.

"Well it's about time!" Sam teased.

"What took ya?" Selena asked.

"Hey, Joe! I'm glad you came." Jade shyly smiled. I smiled back.

"So," Fred asked. "Where's the food?" We laughed. Jade pointed to the kitchen. Fred ran in and came back about 10 seconds later. "OK, this is _so_ not funny!" He complained.

"What? I made the food myself, where is it?" Faith asked. She looked a bit nervous. Fred led her into the kitchen.

"**OH MY GOOD**_**NESS!**_" Faith yelled. Faith stormed back into the room, looking very scary and angry. Tears were pouring down her face.

"Who did this? _**WHO?!?"**_ She twanged. I backed away. Faith looked _wickedly_ peeved. Selena moved forward to her crying friend and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Faithy, what happened?" She asked calmly, as if Selena was running a day care. Faith took a few more sobbing breaths and wiped her tears.

"I…worked… so… durn… hard… all… for… nothin'…" She began crying again and leaned into her friend. I noticed when Faith was sad or mad her accent really stood out.

"Come on you guys, I'll show you what happened." Fred offered. He gave Faith a look of pity. Then we followed Fred into the kitchen, and I had the scare of my _life._

"Oh…my…gosh." Selena said. That was an _understatement._

I could tell that Faith made a lot of cake. It was all over the place! Hunks of Hersheys Chocolate were strewn on the floor in fivers of icing. Marble cake was mashed into every nook and cranny possible. Even more icing was smeared on the walls. Then I noticed something on one wall. Someone spelled out a message in the icing.

It said: _You're next._

**Whoa… this gave me goose bumps writing it! What does it mean? Does it mean your fate will be like the cakes? Who is the message for? Who is it from? Does it relate to Joe's dream? So many questions… so little answers!**


	6. Party

**HAPPY EASTER! :D My Easter gift to you is going to be some new chapters, so enjoy! Also I am expecting some reviews and I still got that poll! :P**

"See! Ruined!" Faith cried. Fred's face lightened up a bit. He must've gotten an idea. He walked to the wall a ran his finger down a slash of icing. He put it in his mouth.

"But…. Mmm! It's still good!" Faith looked at him and laughed a little. She gave him a look of gratitude. I wasn't really paying attention. I was still staring at the words. What did it mean? I looked at Jade. She looked terrified.

"Some birthday." Selena said.

"But hey, we still have presents, right?" Sam squeaked. Jade didn't move. Suddenly something inside her snapped and she woke up from her trance.

"Wha? Oh right. Presents…" Jade began walking in the door when we heard Natasha.

"Hey you guys, what's going on? It isn't cake time yet and…" Her voice faltered when she saw the mess. Natasha gasped and her eyes widened when she read the words. "What _happened?!?! _Oh my! Um… you guys play games or something while I clean this up, k?" We nodded and left.

"So," I asked. "Who's up for presents?"

"I guess." Jade said quietly. She looked frail and pale. I almost even saw the little girl who so long ago saw her parents…saw her parents…

Blow up.

I understood.

"Mine first!" Selena offered. She held out a silver box with gold ribbons. Jade opened it. Inside was a blue box with a picture of a totally cool looking boom box on it. Suddenly I felt like my gift wasn't so great.

"Thanks!" Jade told Selena sincerely.

"Mine next!" Faith yipped. She seemed to be in a better mood. Her's was a light lavender envelope. Inside was one of those singing cards. This one sang The Chicken Dance, which made Jade laugh. Also in it was a 20 dollar bill. My gift grew smaller and smaller.

"Here." Fred handed her a green hat similar to his. (How many does he have? He gave one to Samantha and now Jade?) "I never had time to wrap it. Sorry." He smiled apologetically. Jade laughed.

"It's OK Fred. Thanks." She put the hat on. It was too big and slid over her eyes, which made everyone laugh.

"My turn." Sam gave her a small package in blue paper with balloons on it. It was a book. Hunted. "I saw you reading the 4th book yesterday and decided you would like the next one." Sam blushed.

"Oh thanks Sam! I just finished it this morning!" She took the book and looked at me with a playful teasing lingering in her eyes.

"So, where's my present?" Jade asked me, holding out her hand jokingly.

"Ya, I did but I don't know if you deserve it. You already have so many things!" I grabbed my present and held it up above my head. Jade laughed and snatched it up. She tore open the purple sparkly paper with butterflies on them (Not mine, its Anna's!) and opened up the jewelry box and gasped. She took out the spiral earrings and stared at them in awe. Then she put them into her ears and tucked her hair behind her ears so we can see them. They looked really nice on her. Faith and Selena Ooo and Awed about them.

"Joe, they're beautiful! Thanks so much!" She hugged me and I swore I could fly. I hugged her back.

"Come on everybody! Were going to Wal-Mart to buy a new cake and get some food at McDonalds!" Natasha's voice shattered the moment. I heard Faith sigh, probably thinking about the cake she made.

"Oh, Faith, it's OK! I know you made that cake and I know how hard you worked on it. Isn't it the thought that counts?" Jade asked Faith. She smiled.

"I guess." She smiled and ran after Fred to the front door.

"Well come on Jade, cake!" I grabbed her wrist and tugged her gently out the door.

We just got back from McDonald's, and we were all still laughing at how Fred was able to chug down a 40 OZ and eat a Big Mac in a record 3 minutes 32 seconds.

It was 4 PM now and it was time to leave. Fred and Sam were waiting for me on the porch playing Thumb War.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Jade!" I said happily. I began leaving.

"Wait Joe! You forgot something!" I turned around. She grabbed my hand and stuffed a piece of paper into it.

"That. Call me sometime." Jade winked and ran up stairs. I looked at the paper and sure enough, there was her number. I smiled and left with Sam and Fred.

**My longest chapter yet! I hope you liked it! **


	7. BrokenHearted

**School is here, so this might be the last chapter for a day or two! My poll is still up! ENJOY AND REVIEW!! :P**

It was Friday and first hour. I was squirming in my seat, waiting for Jade to come in. I had forgotten to ask her to the dance at her party, so I really needed to. Oh, wait. Here she comes now.

"Hey Jade!" She smiled. Today she was wearing an egg white dress, with lace and all and the edges. It was medium length, and molded to her figure and flowed outwards below the waist. The dress had wide straps, and elegant patterns all over it of who knows what. She was also wearing white heels with a _ton_ of straps. But hey, that's just Jade.

"Yes?" She asked all flirty like with me. I smiled slyly.

"I never got to ask you to the dance yesterday." Jade giggled.

"Oh right, _that._"

"Then will you go to the dance with me?" Even thought I already knew the answer, I was still really nervous. She was too.

"Of course. I have Language Arts last hour, so pick me up by the door, OK?" I nodded. I was still in stun. The bell rang and Jade left me there to take her seat. Once she left I woke up, shook my head, and went to my seat too.

I didn't here the announcements. Or anything really that day. All I heard was Jade's voice in my head, never endingly saying _'Of course. Of course.' _ I sighed. It just seemed too good to be true. Time seemed to stop, (Weird, huh?) and it seemed like 3:15 would _never_ come. I stared unblinking at the clock in math. Mrs. T (Her Nickname) seemed to never shut up.

_Tick…Tick…_

I heard Fred burp his daily Wow Lunch Was Good Burp and I heard laughter mixed with groans.

_Tick…Tick…_

Ms. T assigned us a worksheet in our book for homework.

_Tick…Tick…_

_Ring!_

The bell rang and I swear everyone cleared faster than you can say 'Fred stop eating all my food!'

_**3 Minutes or So Later…**_

I had picked up Jade from Language Arts. Selena and Faith were with her (Surprise, Surprise?) and Sam and Fred were hanging with me. And _of course_ they hung out together at the dance. (Not went, just hung out. No one asked out anyone as far as I know.)

First the DJ played a few songs to warm everyone up, and for everyone to get comfortable. Then the DJ began naming off people on his karaoke list. Some people really sucked, but some were pretty good.

_'…I hate this part right here.' _A red head finished off. Not many people clapped or cheered. She ran off stage.

"OK," The DJ announced. "Next we have Faith Hill, with I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift!" A lot of boys clapped and cheered, a few even whistled. Faith stepped on stage and the song began. Wow. She _rocked!_ And she could work a stage like a real singer. She had the choreography down cold, and she hit every note perfectly.

_"I'm only up when you're not down,  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground,  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying,_

_to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you." _

She finished off the song and the auditorium was a crazy mess! She was so good so I really couldn't blame her. She blushed and smiled, obviously happy with her performance.

"Thanks y'all!" Faith yelled and ran happily off stage. A few more people went on, but none could top it off like Faith.

"Next up, Selena Lorenzo, with About You Know, by the Sugababes!" Selena stepped on stage and some sort of pop song began playing. I had heard the Miranda Cosgrove version, but this was the original, and it was awesome! Selena was really awesome and punk rock like that. She had the crowd totally dancing along and stuff.

_''Cuz I know, How I feel, About you know.'_She left the crowd cheering, even asking for an encore. She silently walked off stage.

"Wow! What a performance! And now we're gonna slow things down with Perfectly Good Heart, by Taylor Swift and sang by Jade Lynnox!" The name woke me up. I never knew her last name was Lynnox. Huh. _Weird._

Jade quietly walked up stage and motioned for the DJ not to begin yet.

"Um… before I start, I just want to say this is for 2 very special people in my life, who will always be remembered with love and smiles. It's not all about them, just most of it." The DJ began the song. It was pretty slow, and it was one of my favorite Taylor Swift songs. She was doing awesome, and had the whole crowd silent and under her spell.

_'It's not un-broken anymore. How do I get it back the way it was before?' _It was about half way through the song and Jade stopped. There was a long instrumental, then Jade put down the mike and ran off the stage crying. She must feel terrible. Hurt. Forgotten. Abandoned.

I looked at Faith and Selena. Selena had her head bowed in respect for the dead, and Faith was biting her lip, watching her heart-broken friend.

I ran after Jade.

**That's all for now folks! I hope this turned out sad, nice, and well… ya! Next chapter will be up ASAP! PEACE!! :P**


	8. Confessions

**UGH! I have so much homework this week! I have an artistic project, and I am going to have a ton of make-up work because I got chosen to go on a field trip! Plus I don't think I will write much or all at all really because I have rehearsals, complete run through of the school play! Sorry but because of this and I will CRAM!! Enjoy!**

I couldn't find Jade. The halls were dead quiet, except for a distant sobbing sound. (Which I followed.) The sound grew louder and louder, and then I realized it was coming out of the girl's restroom.

'Aw crap!' I thought. Even though Jade was my date, I'm no pervert! I really liked Jade, but walking into a girl's restroom?! _At school?!?!_ My rep would go down the toilet. (Heh heh) I sat outside the door, debating whether I should walk in or yell into there. I eventually closed my eyes and poked my head in.

"Hello?" I squeaked. No response. I sighed and opened my eyes. It looked just like the boys restroom, without the urinals. But that just made the girl's restroom look bigger. All the stall doors were open wide, except for one, the handi-capped stall. Jade was crying in there. I walked over to it and knocked on the door.

"Jade, it's Joe. Are you OK?" At the sound of my voice the sobbing stopped momentarily. Then it began again. But the door opened slightly, obviously an invitation t come in. I stepped in and closed the door, incase a girl saw me in here. Jade was curled up in the farthest corner, and her dress looked dirty. Her hair was matted to her forehead, which was sweating really badly. The top of her dress was completely soaked, and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Her nose looked stuffed and her face was flushed. She had the same look on her face that I saw on her face in my dream. I sat down next to her.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked her quietly. She nodded. Jade had stopped crying and was still looking pretty sad. I held out my pinky. "Promise?" Jade pinky promised. I sighed nervously and just sat there. I was still afraid to tell her about my dream, but I had to sometime. I looked Jade straight in the eye.

"I had a dream about you. You were really young, maybe about 5, and was playing in this field and was picking flowers and was waving at your parents on a castle and…" I stopped talking incredibly fast when I heard Jade begin crying again. I could tell she was having flash backs. I let her sob. And sob. And sob. I checked my watch. It had been 20 minutes of non-stop sobbing. I sighed.

"So is it true?" I asked Jade quietly. She stopped instantly. Then Jade seemed to just…sit. And think. We just… sat there for awhile. Lots of silence. Then she spoke.

"Yes."

"You're a princess?"

"Yes."

"Of Lynnox?"

"Yes."

"Is Lynnox some kind of magical kingdom?"

_"Yes."_

"Oh." I blushed, embarrassed. Of course it was magical! Where else would it be? New Hampshire? I doubt! "What about Faith and Selena?"

"They're princesses too."

"Of where?"

"Lynnox." I sat up straighter.

"Wha?" Jade sighed. How could there be three princesses?

"Are you three related?"

"No."

"Then how…?" Jade took my hand.

"It's… complicated."

"Hey," I looked Jade in the eyes. "I think I can catch up." Jade smiled a little.

"O…K."


	9. Jade's Story

**Jade's Story!! I have been waiting for the right moment to begin writing this! Also check out my profile please! It is about a story I plan to write and I need you to help me! For this chapter we are going to go into Jade's POV for a quick minute! REVIEW! :D**

Jade sighed. "Shall I begin?" I nodded.

"Lynnox was a peaceful realm. Everyone lived in harmony and peace under the rule of King Lynnox the 254th. He had never had any kids and grew up an only child. He died. Some say he was murdered, but he still died. King Lynnox the 254th had no one to give the kingdom to." She looked at me. "Mind you this was about 100 years ago."

"OK."

"Well anyways, for awhile the Hill family, yes Faith's family took control. Soon the Lorenzo's, _yes_, Selena's family, denied this and tried to rule as well. A war between the two families began. You can say they were the new Montague's and Capulet's if you're familiar with Shakespeare terms." Jade smiled. I smiled back. This was really interesting.

"The war went on for about 20 years… that is, until King Lynnox's will was found."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, let me finish!" She laughed. I blushed, embarrassed about my interruption. "_This_ shook things up. The will declared that the Lynnox dynasty would take over Lynnox. It always made me wonder why my last name was Lynnox and his wasn't. Oh well. I guess we'll never know, right?"

"The Lynnox dynasty stepped up to the throne, but the other two kingdoms protested, but made no attempt of throwing us off. They silently hid away, and ruled their own little kingdoms with their followers. But we still ruled most of the population. Things went… OK for awhile. I wouldn't really call it The Golden Age. There was still denial and protesting. But other than that, not much."

"Then about, I dunno, 40 years later, the Hill's came back to claim the throne, but this time with an _army._ We defeated them by a hair. Now looking back, I feel terrible about all those _people_ dying, all for really nothing. I mean really! We all shared the same beliefs, gods, everything! Honestly a really stupid reason to fight if you ask me. The Hill army retreated and a month later the Lorenzo's army came to beat us! They almost did too. We didn't have much an army as we did before the Hill's tried to nearly _murder_ us. But we still won."

"Soon they also retreated, and by then a war was basically declared against both dynasties. We broke the most important war rule: To never be in _two_ wars!" Jade laughed. I thought it was funny too.

"I believe soon both dynasties found out that if we can barely be able to beat one army, we would be toast if they were ambushed by both! So they set their plan in action. Little did they know that we were prepared. King Julius, the ruler of the time had suspected this and made an alliance with the nearby kingdom of Lukei (Look – I). At the time they were a and still are a powerful kingdom with well whaddya know! A humongous army!"

"When the two dynasties attacked, they were unsuspecting our little… friends. More like big friends. Those Lukei were _huge!_ So in the end we still won, but just the battle, not the war. The three dynasties grew farther and farther apart, and eventually Lynnox was almost completely segregated. We even had _walls_ to keep ourselves apart!" Jade looked at me. She was smiling. I guess it seemed stupid to have people do that.

"So when do you come in this story Jade?" I asked her. It was really cool and all about the history, but what did this have to do with Jade.

"Shush! I'm getting to that part!" Jade smiled at me again.

"OK!"

"Then Terrorists' Attacks against each other began. My grandmother died this way. Her soup was poisoned. My mother was about 2. Sometimes, the Attacks would be bombs, poisons, but they always ended the same. Gone. Death. Dirt nap. Swimming with the fishes. People took extra cautions now. There was a law passed that the man of the family would always have the first bite of each food, and every night would have to search their property _every_ night for a bomb. Soon these became customs but they got worse. A lot worse. Every dynasty simply wanted peace, but none would admit it and hand over the throne. The wars raged on for nearly 20 years. Now my parents were the rulers, King Julius the second, and Queen Tanya. And… you know what happened to them."

"Oh… ya. So is that where the story ends?"

"No. There is a prophecy about how this war can end."

"Really, how?"

"It goes like this:

_As time goes by,_

_The conflicts of now,_

_Become nothing through_

_The dreamer, whom shall_

_Settle the world and then shall…" _Jade stopped. A look of understanding went across her face. Then shock, then happiness.

"What?" I asked her.

"Uh… that is all I remembered."

"Liar." Jade smiled.

"You have no way to prove so."

"Whatever."

Jade's POV:

I was just about to say the last line of the prophecy, when I realized what it all meant. It meant that Joe would restore order to Lynnox, but I decided not to tell him the last line.

_Rule over Lynnox along with_

_His lover, the rightful daughter of _

_Tanya and Julius the Second._

I decided Joe could never know, until someday when they were together in Lynnox.

Joe's POV:

"Hey Jade, I really think we should get back to the dance."

"You're right. Hey, um… could you please leave the stall?" I remembered I was in the girl's restroom and jumped up in surprise.

"Oh… right!" I left. About 30 seconds later Jade came out, looking like nothing ever happened. Her dress was clean, her eyes clear, and her hair was elegant.

"How did you…?" Jade laughed at me.

"Well, I _am_ a princess of a magical realm. Plus, Natasha has been teaching me a lot in the past years. Also the School of Ancient Arts has too. That's why we moved here. The best school for magic."

"What about Faith and Selena?"

"Oh right! Afterwhat happened to my parents, there parents got worried as Natasha did, and sent them away as boarders to The School of Ancient Arts. We met up their and instantly clicked! Eventually we confessed our secrets, and found out we were supposed to be mortal enemies. But it didn't really matter to us. Our friendship was too close."

"Wow."

"Ya…"

"So…"

"So…" We just stared awkwardly at each other. I heard the DJ announcing the final song. I recognized it.

"Wanna dance?" Jade beamed.

"Sure." Then we danced. She was wonderful, but eventually the song ended.

"I'll see you tomorrow Joe!" Something inside of me cracked. I looked at her.

"Wait, Jade! You forgot something." I grinned. Jade turned around.

"What did I - !" Jade was taken away when I kissed her. We broke apart.

"_That."_ She sighed.

"O-oh. Thanks Joe."

"You're very welcome."

"Bye."

Jade's POV:

So it was true! I could still feel his lips on mine. I walked home in silence, too happy for words.

**Wow! That was my longest chapter EVER!! So I hope you liked it! And check out my page now please! :D**


	10. Phone Call

**OK, I am experiencing a bit of writer's block, so this chapter might be a bit iffy! Review! :D Hope you like it, the big question will be answered shortly: Do they know about The Book? Well the poll knows all! **

I sat on my bed, just thinking. Sam called asking what happened with Jade. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about Jade and Selena and Faith quite yet, so I told him just that she told me her parents died and we just talked mostly. When he asked what, I was a bit nervous and just said stuff. We hung up. Then Fred came over asking the same thing, so I just told him what I told Sam. Fred believed it and didn't even ask what we talked about. (Kudos to Fred.)

After dinner I sat on my bed, staring at the phone.

'Should I call Jade?' I thought. I squirmed, wondering. Finally, I grabbed the phone and piece of paper Jade gave me.

………………………………………………………………………………

_Meanwhile…_

Jade's POV:

I couldn't concentrate at all the rest of the day. Everything I did reminded me of Joe. Joe Joe Joe Joe Joe. Joe. I sighed and collapsed on my bed. Faith called and gave my sympathy about my parents and today's accident. Natasha at first was a bit harsh against her and Selena, being mortal enemies of her, but eventually she got used to it. I told Faith to calm down, she was talking faster than a hunted jack rabbit (As Faith would say…) and I could barely understand her.

"Cool it Faith!"

"I'm just so sorry! Especially since it was my parent's that've caused yall' this pain!" I immediately knew now that Faith was crying. A while back she told me her parents set the bomb, but I was never mad at her. She's always been ashamed of herself for her parent's wrong doings. Poor Faith. I sighed again.

"It's OK. Never was it your fault Faith." Faith slowly stopped crying.

"Then what did yall' talk about?" Uh-oh. I didn't want to go down this road.

"We just er… talked."

"'Bout what?"

"Stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"Faith! Enough with the questions please! Just stuff, OK?"

"OK." My phone beeped its annual two beeps when someone else was calling.

"Just a sec Faith, it's probably Selena. I'll make it a 3-Way if it is." I looked at the phone. That wasn't Selena's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Is this Jade?" I sat up. It was Joe! I smiled. (Ya, like he could see it!)

"Oh hey Joe! It's Jade, just a sec."

"'K." I turned back to Faith.

"Well, who is it?" She asked impatiently. I replied quickly.

"It's Joe gotta go see ya at school Faith!" Before she could even respond I switched back to Joe.

"So, you called?"

"…Ya."

"So what for?"

"Oh… um, you know, just to talk."

"Hmmm I didn't know. But go on." Joe didn't answer for a long time. I began to wonder if he had hung up on me. I checked. No, he didn't, and also I could still hear him lightly breathing.

"Joe? You still there?"

"Oh! Ya, ya… it's just…" He trailed off.

"About what Joe? If it's just another question I can answer it."

"It is… but I'm not sure whether or not I should ask you."

Uh-Oh.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Joe's POV:

"So, you called?" Jade teased. I blushed.

"…Ya." I felt really nervous. I knew I shouldn't have done this! Argh!! I can be such an idiot!

"So what for?" Jade didn't sound angry or anything. She sounded almost as nervous as I was probably feeling.

"Oh…um, you know, just to talk."

"Hmmm I didn't know. But go on." I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say! Well, I did, but I didn't know how to start off this conversation really.

"Joe? You still there?"

"Oh! Ya…Ya… It's just…" I trailed off.

"About what Joe? If it's just another question I can answer it." I knew she was right, but I was still scared. Then I don't know what came over me, but I began just, talking.

"It is… but I'm not sure whether or not I should ask you."

"Oh. Well… I think I can handle it." I sighed. Should I just hang up? Oh God! I was so scared I swore I almost peed!

"In…Lynnox…or…School of Ancient Arts…did…you…ever…"

"_Ever what Joe_?! Spit it out!" I got mad. Really mad.

"_Ever learn about something called The Book!"_ I hung up and threw the phone across the room.

**Yikes! I never really planned for some anger, but it happened! So does she? Will they stay mad at each other for a long time? Some many questions!**


	11. But I Thought

**Let's try and fix things!! Lately I haven't been getting as many reviews, so review!! Also check out my page for a Cross Over: Basically when my favorite book series and favorite TV show meet! Also every couple days I will be changing my Avatar to one of my characters, right now it is Faith! Now let's fix up this relationship, starting in Joe's POV!! :D :P**

I felt terrible. I wouldn't be surprised if Jade hated me for like, ever. I was even tempted to pick the phone back up and call her. But I just couldn't get up to do it. I sighed and fell into a restless sleep.

'Just give her the weekend, and hopefully she will get over it. Hopefully we'll both get over it.'

………………………………………………………………………………...

Jade's POV:

I felt terrible. Why did I have to be so impatient and pushy? I deserved Joe to yell at me like that. It didn't even bother me. I really wanted to call him back and apologize about me being so snappy. I didn't know what came over me. Maybe it was PMS issues. I sighed. Growing up… it just seemed too hard to comprehend! I fell into a restless sleep.

'Hopefully Joe will get over this. Hopefully I will get over it…'

………………………………………………………………………………...

**On Monday…:)**

Joe's POV:

I got to first hour extra early, incase Jade came. Usually I hung out in the hall talking to Fred and Sam but I really didn't feel like it today. So I just sat, and sat, in the nearly deserted classroom. Except for Nevin. He was sitting in the far back corner reading some big book. I'm surprised him and Sam weren't friends. Whatever. Yes! Jade walked in the room. She looked _really_ nice today.

_Wait._ Was she trying to say something? Like 'Too bad you let _this_ go.' Because she really did look nice. She was wearing a red tank top with sparkles on the top across her chest. Her hair as usual was down, and she had really cool sparkly and dangly earrings. She was also wearing a _very_ mini-skirt, which seriously made my eyes widened. Jade wasn't like that. I mean, sure, I've only known her for like, a week, but no. Selena seems like she might be like, but not Jade.

"Um… hey Jade." She looked up at me surprised.

………………………………………………………………………………

**Jade's POV:**

"Um… hey Jade." I looked up surprised. He was talking to me! Or maybe… he was playing me. Joe just _wanted_ to make me feel welcome, and then later I'll see him flirting with some other girl. Ugh. Love was so confusing! Well, I wore the perfect outfit today. I told Selena about Joe and I's ordeal and she took me shopping for some… tempting clothes with her Gold Card. (It has no limit!!!) Maybe I would flirt with some guy today.

"Hey." I replied nicely. Not me. So not me. Usually I would be all flirty, but not today! I shook off the need to talk to Joe. My eyes scanned around the room for a guy to flirt with. Just Joe. I sighed internally. Suddenly I spotted Nevin reading his book. I felt a stab of sympathy for him. No one ever talk to him.

'Well, I guess I'll be the first, and probably last.' I thought as a put on a fake flirty smile and walked up intentionally slow to Nevin. He didn't look up from his book until I was right in front of him and cast a shadow. He peered at me.

"Hey…um… you're in my reading light. Move a little to the left, would you?" Nevin said a bit forcefully. I frowned. He was really mean. No wonder no one liked him. I forced another smile.

"So," I said, sitting on the corner of his desk. I smiled flirtatiously. Joe was watching us. "What'cha reading?" I leaned back a little. Nevin leaned away.

"Er… Six Minutes to Freedom." I leaned in a bit closer. Finally his nervousness turned into irritation. "Look person I don't want a girlfriend and even if I did I wouldn't choose one that was so _ugly."_ Nevin emphasized the word ugly, which really hurt my feelings. I felt mortified. Me? _Ugly?_ No one had ever called me that! How dare he insult a princess!

"Hey! She is so far from ugly!" Joe said defensively, storming out of his chair. I glared at him.

"I thought you were mad at me." I told him menacingly. Joe glared back.

"I thought you were mad at _me._" Joe replied. My expression softened up.

"I thought you were mad 'Cuz I was acting so pushy!" Joe's face softened up a bit too.

"I thought you were mad at me for yelling at you." I smiled. Joe smiled back. Nevin looked disgusted.

"OK, if you two are going to go all 'I love you' and craps then please leave! Ugh, _hormones."_ Nevin shook his head in dis-approval and resumed reading his book. I shook my head and went back over to my desk. Joe followed.

"So you're not mad at me?" I asked lightly.

"Nope. Never have, and definitely never will. Did you know this was the worst weekend of my life?" He told me, sitting down next to me. I felt so happy! Not that his weekend was terrible, but that he cared about me like that! I leaned in close to him and unlike Nevin, he leaned in to.

"So we're cool?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"We _so _are." He said, teasing me and my obsession with SO. I laughed and he joined in with me.

**Awww!! So cute! :D I hope you enjoyed it, and also check out my profile once again! I am making a possible cross-over of TWT and House of Night. (Or HON for future references!) Tell me if it sounds like a good idea, even if you haven't read the series!**


	12. The Book

**THE CHAPTER OF TRUTH!! Do Jade, Faith, and Selena know about The Book? I've been stalling because I needed to start up some chemistry for the sequels and stuff. This story is mainly about Joe and Jade, and I plan on making a Fred and Faith story. I want to do a Sam and Selena story but I don't know what to write about! Oh well! I'll figure something out eventually! Review please because I haven't gotten many reviews lately! Also I made pictures of my characters and will be changing them every few days. Faith is up right now! :D Enjoy!!! :P Let's begin in Jade's POV, shall we? =)**

It was Wednesday, and Joe and I were holding hands walking home. The flowers on the city trees were beginning to blossom and the sight was beautiful. Spring was here and we passed by a tree with a blue jay nest in it. The tree was short enough so that I could see the blue jay was sitting oddly on top of two little speckled eggs.

"Beautiful." I whispered. Spring had always been my favorite season; it was the season of renewal.

"Yeah." Joe said. We walked in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Our silences were for peace, and it was enjoyable.

"So," Joe said, looking in my eyes. "You never answered my question."

"Which question?" I asked, getting closer.

"Do you guys know about The Book?" I stopped.

……………………………………………………………………………...…

**Joe's POV:**

After our fight… I let The Book thing slide. But I couldn't shake it off. It was like an itch I try to ignore, but it's still there, so tempting to just be rid of it.

We were walking hand in hand to her house. She was staring at all the trees, which were now in bloom. I saw a bird's nest, complete with the birds and eggs. I always wondered what those speckled eggs tasted like…

"Beautiful." Jade whispered. She was staring at the nest too, but probably about the beauty of nature instead of the beauty of dinner. Wow, talk about having a Fred moment!

"Yeah." I replied. Suddenly, I'm not sure why, but the itch to ask was back, just a lot stronger. I was squirming wildly on the inside. _Just ask Joe, Just ask Her… _My mind repeated over and over to me. Finally I couldn't take it. We were on the corner 1 block down from Jade's house. I looked at her.

"So, you never answered my question." She stared back.

"Which question?" Jade smiled and got closer. _**Just do it!**_ I yelled in my brain.

"Do you guys know about The Book?" Jade froze. Aw, crap! I know I shouldn't have asked. I was about to take the whole thing back and apologize and ask her to dinner and…

"_The_ Book?" She asked. I nodded, too surprised to speak.

"There is legend of it in Lynnox, that the owner will someday come to Lynnox, but not many citizens believe it is true. But I do, and I hope the owner will come and visit me." I understood what she was talking about, so I decided to play around with this.

"_Really? _When shall this owner be visiting?"

"No one knows. No one even knows who the owner is!" I smiled and grabbed Jade's wrist. Then I pulled her in the opposite direction of her house. Jade laughed.

"Where are we going!"

"To my house!"

"Why?"

"You'll see." I told Jade mysteriously. We were there after about 10 minutes. We went up to my room and I left her on my head.

"Do you know what The Book looks like?" I asked Jade. I was getting the key to the newly installed lock I put on the box.

"Only that it is blue, with odd symbols." I unlocked the box.

"Do you know a lot about the things inside The Book?" I opened the lid slightly and tried to grab it.

"A TON! I have learned plenty about The Book. So have Faith and Selena. We learned about it at The School of Ancient Arts!"

"What would you do if you saw it?" I had a firm grip on The Book, and was ready to pull it out. For someone as smart as Jade, I was surprised she hadn't caught on.

"I would probably - !" Jade gasped as I showed her The Book. Her eyes twinkled and I let her hold it. She opened it and began flipping the pages.

…………………………………………………………………………….

**Jade's POV:**

Oh my geemerz! It was REAL! I squealed in delight. When Joe handed me The Book, I practically ripped it out of his hands. I opened it up and saw that The S.A.A had it all down right! Every fact was true. Here was the magic box, the Transporters page, How to Use a Warp Message… wow. I looked up at Joe. He was smirking, as if he had expected this. He probably did. Suddenly I remembered another part of the prophecy.

_Rule over Lynnox along with_

_His lover, the rightful daughter of _

_Tanya and Julius the Second._

_He shall be the rightful holder,_

_The binding of peace to Lynnox._

'He's the one. The real and true one.' I thought.

**The end!! The sequels will be out soon, and I am still asking for permission!! Hope ya'll enjoyed it! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
